Barbershop
by Tally Solleni
Summary: Sometimes, the way you wear your hair is the only way to express yourself. A series of introspective short stories. Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.
1. Ribbons

**Chapter 1: Tohru**

**"Ribbons"**

The other day, Momiji-kun asked me why I always wear those two ribbons. My answer probably confused him.

I suppose it's worth mentioning that I don't always wear the ribbons. I put my hair in braids when I'm doing housework, and Hana-chan likes fixing my hair when I'm at school, curling it and such. But most of the time, I tie ribbons (sometimes yellow, sometimes blue) into my hair- one on each side of my head.

I don't remember exactly when or why I started doing it, but it must have been a long time ago, because the ribbons are very old now. I think that it was Mother who, at some point or another, gave me the ones I usually wear; because of such, I can't bear to part with them. That's the first reason I wear ribbons, I suppose- they make me think of Mother. I grew up wearing the ribbons that she gave me.

Sometimes I wear the yellow pair. They're bright, cheerful, and happy, and remind me of sunshine. When it's sunny, I can get a lot of housework done, of course...and sunlight is also good for the trees and flowers. Oh, yes! When it's sunny, I also can work on the Secret Base with Yuki-kun, or watch Kyo-kun practise the martial arts! Yay!

For some reason, the yellow ones remind me of Uo-chan, too, probably because her hair is yellow. Uo-chan is also bright and cheerful, like a sunny day. Whenever Uo-chan is around, I feel like I can do anything!

Other times, I wear dark-blue ribbons. They make me think of a rainstorm. Well, I can't get as much work done during storms, but I like rain! If it never rained, all the plants in the Secret Base would die...and the trees and flowers would also die! That would be very bad...so I don't hate the rain at all. Besides, storms are quite refreshing during the hot summer...

That's why the blue ribbons also remind me of Hana-chan. She's cool and fresh, like a rainy day after a drought. I don't think I'd be able to get by without her protecting me.

I remember learning about flowers and photosynthesis in Science class once. They said that flowers need water, sunlight, and soil to survive. Shigure-san calls me a flower, and I think I have to agree.

So that's why I wear ribbons, I suppose. Even when my own water, sunshine, and soil aren't around, I can still remember them, because of my ribbons!

But I think I might have confused Momiji-kun when he asked why I wear ribbons, and I answered 'because of photosynthesis'...

**Madamada Tsuzuku (to be continued)...**


	2. Bleached Blond

**Chapter 2: Arisa**

**"Bleached-Blond"**

I guess there are some things you can never completely wash out.

One of 'em is a soy sauce stain, like the one on my couch. One of them is the yam spot on my favourite skirt that the waitress PROMISED me would wash right off (the liar...).

Another one is peroxide.

It was pretty much a requirement for being a Yankee to dye your hair some colour. It seemed like the most popular colour was blond. So that's why, one day, I got a bottle of cheap peroxide and tried to bleach my hair. I lost a load of hair before I figured out the right amount of water to dilute it with, and I probably got a blister or two on my head, but in the end, I succeeded. I was officially a bleached-blonde. At the same time, I was officially a Yankee.

But after I left my gang, I tried to ditch all my old Yankee stuff. The surgical mask, the cigarettes, I tossed it all. Including the peroxide. I figured I didn't need to bleach my hair anymore.

But for some reason, no matter how many times I washed my hair, no matter how many times I tried to dye it back to the original colour, the blondness never quite left it. I was at a loss. Finally, I figured there was no use trying to fight it. I gave in and started dying it blond again.

Hey, there was nothing wrong with that, right? I mean, Kyoko-san kept dying her hair orange after she quit her gang. So there was nothing wrong with me bleaching my hair again. Just like there's nothing wrong with threatening people- not beating them up, just threatening them- every so often, or wearing a mask when my allergies start acting up. I'm not becoming a Yankee again when I do those things. Some stuff just sticks with you, y'know?

Kyoko-san and Tohru did help me clean up my life; I can't deny that. But I don't think even they have the power to wash out some things, including this dang peroxide.

Tohru might know how to get rid of that yam stain, though...

**Madamada Tsuzuku...**

A/N: I thought I had trouble writing for Tohru, but it was even harder for Uo-chan. I think it sounds a lot like her, but I guess my opinion doesn't matter, as I was the one who wrote it. I've never bleached my hair, so I don't know if the stuff about it is correct...


	3. Braids

**Chapter 3: Saki**

**"Braids"**

I started braiding my hair because...I was different...

I do not know why, but...my hair was different from other people's...for as long as I can remember, I have had wavy hair (I suppose that I must have some non-Japanese ancestry...most probably on my mother's side, because of her hair colour is so light). Everyone else had straight hair..._everyone_. I was the lone wavy-haired girl in that crowd...

I got into trouble for my hair...it turned out that there was a school rule against wavy hair, for some reason. My parents protested, over and over, that my hair was naturally like that, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. I was promptly ordered to straighten it.

My hair...it reminds me of my power. It is something I have always had, that I did not choose...something that others consider strange...something that I had to learn to control, bit by bit. No one notices wavy hair if it is braided properly.

As I plait my hair each morning, I always look at the one person who has hair like mine. He cannot hide his...but they allow it, because his hair is so short. I know that there are troubles ahead of him, many troubles.

I smile and pick up my bag. "Megumi, it is time to go."

"Right."

**Owari (the end)**

A/N: Hana-chan's chapter was originally a little different, but I edited it a little...hum. It's too short, this chapter. Far too short. But Hana-chan is soft-spoken, so I suppose that's fine...isn't it?

OK! Pay attention! Barbershop is finished...**_for now_**. I'm considering writing more, but the trouble is, I don't know which characters I'd write about. So, I'm open to suggestions for future characters, just so long as they're not Zodiac members. I'm not going to write a chapter for any of the Zodiac (not even Akito), because...well, I don't really know why. I guess that I think their hairstyles are boring. I'm THINKING- just thinking, mind you- of writing about Kazuma, because he seems like an interesting character, and his 'superstition' about his ponytail is intriguing. Other possibilities are Mayuko-sensei, one of the Yuki fanclub girls, Mitsuru, or maybe even Momo. Tell me what you think!


End file.
